Windy darkness
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Basada en la época colonial. Salem, Massachusetts, 1692. Tiempos oscuros caerán sobre estas tierras…  los temores más profundos de la comunidad alterarán el curso de la historia para siempre. ¿Qué hará Inglaterra para proteger a su niño?


**Windy darkness**

**Disclaimer: **historia ficticia hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen: **_Basada en la época colonial. Salem, Massachusetts, 1692. Tiempos oscuros caerán sobre estas tierras… los temores más profundos de la comunidad alterarán el curso de la historia para siempre._

Alfred se puso de pie justo cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia y la temperatura descendió algunos grados. Había pasado casi toda la tarde en lo alto del acantilado, con la vista fija en el inmenso mar que se extendía sobre sus tierras. Esperando, pero ningún barco de la imponente Armada Británica se visualizó. Suspiró y se dirigió nuevamente a su casa… otra vez no lo vería.

Siguió el sendero que lo llevaría a su hogar, sin percatarse en lo silencioso del camino, en que extrañamente ninguno de los animales se había acercado a él como en otras ocasiones y que el acostumbrado ruido de las aves diurnas no le hacía compañía.

El pequeño de aparentes diez años frunció el ceño y se detuvo incómodo, como si alguien, no algo lo siguiera, lo observara, lo persiguiera. Él era valiente, una futura nación y no le temía a su gente ni a su casa, sabía que sus tierras eran un lugar seguro, al cual amaba. Por ello "nada podía dañarlo en su territorio", se dijo, repitiendo las palabras que en numerosas ocasiones Arthur le había dicho, todas antes de irse a sus cada vez más prolongados viajes.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle, que su corazón latiera más rápido, sus manos sudaran y un extraño cosquilleo le inundara, deseando estar bajo techo. La noche intimidaba, la dama de plata y sus brillantes acompañantes no se veían por ningún lado, permitiéndole reinar a la oscuridad que extendía sus dominios con mayor rapidez.

Una inexplicable sensación de angustia se filtró en su pecho e involuntariamente tembló. Se aferró al pensamiento de su hermano mayor acompañándolo, rodeándolo con sus cálidos y seguros brazos, protegiéndolo, alzándolo y llevándolo a su hogar. Seguramente su reconfortante voz estaría entonando una nana o describiendo alguno de esos misteriosos y fantásticos escenarios, llenos de hadas, elfos, duendes, dragones, princesas y valientes caballeros. Con esas imágines llenando su mente aceleró el paso.

El frío cada vez más intenso lo hizo tiritar y las gotas de lluvia habían dejando de ser esporádicas para caer con más frecuencia y fuerza. El implacable viento arrancaba lamentos de algunos árboles, que se doblaban a su paso y perdían hojas o ramas, mientras otros luchaban por mantenerse erguidos e imperturbables. Y aunque sabía que la naturaleza en sus tierras no lo dañaría, había una intimidante sensación de hostilidad a su alrededor, como si ésta fuera manipulada.

El pequeño podría jurar que escuchaba alterados susurros, avisándole del peligro, diciéndole que corriera a protegerse en los muros de su hogar, sin desviarse del camino y sin distraer la atención de su meta. Sin fuerza se mordió el labio inferior, ya que pese a la dificultad de la visión sabía perfectamente donde estaba y lo poco que le faltaba para llegar, él nunca se perdería en su territorio.

Una inmensa luz iluminó el terreno, destacando las sombras y deformando las figuras, pese a que ya sabía lo que vendría el pequeño no pudo evitar saltar y detener su andar, encogiéndose por el frío y temor que lo dejó momentáneamente paralizado, con la respiración agitada, el pulso acelerado y sin entender qué lo tenía en ése estado.

Fue ese el pensamiento que lo hizo reaccionar, él no tenía por qué temer, ¡era una colonia valiente! Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, mirando detenidamente el lugar, respirando profundo y en repetidas ocasiones; reanudó el paso, repitiéndose palabras tranquilizadoras, recordando que nada lo puede dañar ni asustar, que no había a qué temer. Por ello que decidió ignorar la atmósfera que lo rodeaba y transformarla, de esa forma los ruidos producidos por el cruel viento al doblegar a los árboles desaparecieron, para convertirse en las alegres pisadas de los animales que corrían libres entre la flora y pisaban las ramas caídas.

Uno de los animales lo siguió, separándose del resto. Similar a un lobo de negro pelaje, las pisadas aumentaban su tamaño, la fuerza de sus poderosas patas hacía sonar el piso a cada paso que la bestia daba; sus brillantes ojos rojos destacaban en la oscuridad, como dos amenazantes y pequeñas esferas de fuego, que hacían arder en silenciosas llamas lo que dejaba atrás; su enorme hocico estaba abierto, en una sonrisa llena de cinismo y crueldad, enseñando la lengua en gesto burlón, pues era protegida por unos afilados colmillos que parecían destellar, capaces de destrozar lo que les estorbara.

Su velocidad aumentó, estaba cada vez más cerca de la pequeña colonia, que percibió el gélido hedor del animal y escuchó con total claridad el espeluznante jadeo que se producía a un costado suyo, cada paso más cerca. Entre más rápido el niño corría, el animal parecía estar más próximo, respirando tras él, casi podía alcanzarlo y rozarlo con sus afiladas garras. El enorme perro se preparó, encogiendo las patas, a un paso para saltar y capturarlo, cuando…

— ¡No! —gritó, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos, dejándose caer de rodillas y meciéndose suavemente. Las cálidas lágrimas se confundían con las frías gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por sus mejillas, uniéndose unas con otras.

—Así no debe ser —pensó, haciendo un intento por tranquilizarse. El problema, entendió, es que no era la imagen correcta. Sus azules ojos se abrieron ante esa idea, ignorando el frío, el agua y lo aterrado que el enorme perro lo dejó, hizo un intento por visualizar el lugar en donde se hallaba.

Para su alivió no encontró ningún animal gigante acechándolo, pues este no estaba escondido entre las sombras de los árboles, esperando el momento justo de atacar y eso se debía a que no existía, ¡ésa era la respuesta! Se alentó, riendo con nerviosismo, avergonzado de su comportamiento ¿qué le dirá a Inglaterra cuando llegara? Una nación tan valiente e imponente como el Imperio Británico, que peleaba contra cosas peores y _reales_, se sentiría muy defraudada por tener una colonia tan miedosa e infantil. Con el ideal de hacer que Arthur se enorgulleciera de él, se dio valor para ponerse de pie y continuar.

Porque él era un niño valiente que estaba destinado a cosas grandes, como le repetía su hermano mayor: "el Nuevo Mundo lo llamaba, un lugar pacífico y próspero; la tierra soñada, donde todos están mejor, el mismísimo Arthur, el poderoso Imperio Británico, lo ejemplificaba, siempre con una sonrisa para su niño". Con esas palabras en su mente volvió a adentrarse a su imaginación, esperando llegar lo más rápido posible a los seguros muros de su hogar.

Fue así como la negra noche se iluminó con la presencia de la dama guerrera y sus alegres compañeras: la luna y las estrellas con todo su esplendor imponían su fuerza ante la malvada oscuridad, porque no eran los rayos de la tormenta eléctrica, los que cumplían la labor de dar luz, definitivamente no. El fuerte sonido que seguía a la luz y provocaba un sobresalto en el rubio, no era más que el golpe de las espadas de la blanca y valiente portadora de luminosidad, al chocar con la de los demonios nocturnos, por un momento fue tan clara y fuerte la idea que no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cómo no lo vio antes?

La tranquilidad llenó cada fibra de su ser, mientras murmullos dulces, de suaves y finas voces le indicaban que siguiera, que ya estaba cerca. Un dulce aroma silvestre se filtró en su nariz y por un momento la paz lo reconfortó, como si Arthur estuviera a su lado, protegiéndolo de cualquier mal.

La inquietante y acechante presencia del inmenso perro negro ya no afectó al pequeño, pues aunque él no era consciente de ella, una estela protectora lo rodeaba y tres juguetonas hadas danzaban a su alrededor. Manteniendo lejos al perro que gruñía, enseñando agresivo los dientes, goteando saliva; pero que ya no se atrevía a acercarse a las sonrientes criaturas mágicas, que se burlaban del animal.

Riendo divertidas cuando visualizaron una segunda figura, que apareció entre la sombras de los árboles y lentamente tomó la forma de un robusto, pero elegante gato negro, de caminar altanero. Con sus enormes ojos amarillos llenos de reto, brillando con astuta crueldad, calculando cada movimiento que la acercaba más a su objetivo y ponía de nervios a las hadas que dejaron de sonreír, endureciendo sus bonitas facciones, convirtiéndolas en unas criaturas de fiera apariencia salvaje.

—Largo bruja, este niño ya es nuestro —soltó una, agresiva. Sus rojos mechones de cabello se movían cual llamas furiosas, sus celestes ojos trasmitían una frialdad capaz de helar la sangre y que erizaron los pelos del perro, que retrocedió un paso.

—Ustedes no son de estas tierras —contestó con voz monótona el gato, indiferente al enojo de la criatura mágica y al miedo de su acompañante. —No pueden reclamarlo, no aquí. Pero yo sí.

El latigazo de una rama alcanzó a rozar al felino, que pese a saltar no pudo evitar un rasguño en su cabeza, por debajo de la oreja y arriba del ojo, que comenzó a sangrar.

—No me retes bruja. No seré de estas tierras, pero al parecer la naturaleza me obedece.

Un agudo maullido fue la respuesta. El animal se elevó sobre sus patas, en dirección al hada que no reaccionó a tiempo, recibiendo un zarpazo que la mandó al suelo con un golpe seco. Sus compañeras se pasmaron unos segundos, incrédulas, mientras la furia las cegaba, transformándolas por completo, enseñaron los dientes y su alegre postura pasó a ser una posición de ataque.

La cual se vio detenida cuando escucharon la voz de su pequeño protegido, elevándose emocionada por llegar a su bonito hogar en Massachusetts, el cual poseía una hermosa arquitectura, digna de una familia burguesa de la época y alejado de la población humana. El pequeño Trece Colonias corrió, para salvaguardarse del implacable clima.

El hada que había caído volvió a sonreír mientras se levantaba en vuelo. Haciéndole un gesto grosero al gato, que entrecerró los ojos y volvió a maullar, emitiendo un sonido aun más largo y espeluznante que el anterior.

Alfred se quedó congelado, con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta de su casa, sin poder abrirla. Lentamente dio la vuelta, visualizando con total claridad a las mágicas criaturas, desde las férreas hadas, que parecían estar a la defensiva, preparadas para atacar… hasta el furioso gato negro y el enorme perro que minutos antes había creído imaginar detrás de él.

Se quedó parado, con los labios separados en un grito mudo, su mente se mantuvo completamente en blanco. Retrocedió asustado cuando el hada rubia intentó acercarse, la madera de la puerta le impidió seguir. Y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Odió estar solo e imploró por alguno de sus hermanos, sollozando.

Las hadas lo vieron afligidas, se suponía que no debía verlas, saber de su presencia, pero al enojarse perdieron el control de sus poderes, haciendo caer el escenario tan bonito que habían creado con la imaginación del niño. Ahora sentían que habían desobedecido órdenes expresas y fallado a su amado Imperio Británico, al no poder cumplir con lo que les habían pedido.

El gato a diferencia cambió de postura, relajando los músculos al sentir a su amo llegar. La bruja era consciente de que su fuerza apenas era equiparable a la de una de las criaturas británicas, debido a su juventud e inexperiencia. Pero su amo era diferente, él había surgido de los temores de la población puritana, desde que esta pisó suelo americano. Ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte como para materializarse, únicamente necesitaba tener unos segundos al infante, para así obtener el poder suficiente sobre los humanos, iniciando por esa región.

Un hombre delgado y alto, de elegante vestimenta negra, de porte presuntuoso y regias facciones apareció detrás del perro, pasando su mano por su cabeza, dándole una indicación en un filoso silbido bajo que estremeció a todo aquel que lo escuchó.

—Bien hecho, querida —le siseó al gato en cuanto el perro se perdió en las profundidades del bosque. —¿Estas criaturas te trajeron problemas?

—Ninguno que no pudiera solucionar por mi cuenta, señor —ronroneó embelesada, cuando su amo acarició sus orejas y curó su herida.

— ¿Cuál te hizo esto?

Ante la pregunta el animal se transformó en una hermosa y joven mujer, de delicadas facciones, de castaños cabellos largos; vestida con la ropa de una pueblerina de la región. Con su delgado dedo índice señaló a la pelirroja, que respondió mostrando los colmillos, semejando más un animal.

El hombre volteó a verla con frialdad, extendió un brazo y un ave amarilla de considerable tamaño salió disparada en dirección a la pequeña hada, que sin poder reaccionar fue devorada, manchando con su sangre a sus hermanas y el suelo debajo de ellas. Las criaturas soltaron un lamento agonizante, compartiendo el sufrimiento del ser caído. Su dolor y tristeza no les permitió tomar represalias, por lo que cayeron casi inertes al suelo, abrazándose.

—Has sido vengada niña mía, ahora ve a cumplir la segunda parte de la obra —susurró el hombre, mientras se separaba de la bruja y centraba su atención en el tembloroso niño, que tenía sus brillantes y grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y se abrazaba las rodillas, aterrado. —Él te acompañará.

Señaló al ave que inmediatamente se dirigió a la joven, la cual levantó el dedo meñique, que al instante fue _chupado_ por el pájaro amarillo, que terminó acomodándose en el hombro de la mujer. La cual hizo un gesto respetuoso a su Señor y otro desdeñoso a las sufridas hadas. Sin ver al niño también se adentró en el bosque con la mente fija en su destino.

El hombre pasó de largo por las hadas, acercándose lentamente al niño, disfrutando del horror que este le tenía. Cuando estuvo enfrente se agachó para quedar a la misma altura, posó una de sus manos en la puerta que se abrió con un ruido sordo, como si hubiera sido empujada con violencia.

Ambos se quedaron afuera, el hombre tomó la barbilla del infante, viéndolo lascivamente, con un ligero toque de devoción, perdiéndose en la profundidad e inocencia de los hermosos ojos celestes. La otra mano, con la que había abierto la puerta, sujetó la muñeca izquierda, que llevó a sus labios para depositar un beso. Su lengua dibujó una línea horizontal y sus uñas se enterraron en la suave carne, hasta que por ésta empezó a deslizarse líquido carmesí, sacando aterrados sollozos en el inmóvil niño.

Soltó la barbilla y sin despegar la mirada de esos cautivantes ojos, sacó un enorme libro de pasta negra y hojas amarillentas, acomodándolo frente al rubio, con una pluma similar a la de un pavo real, de un blanco más puro que el de la nieve sobre las vacías páginas.

—Sé que ya se te dio un nombre humano y que también posees uno de colonia, quiero que me firmes con ambos, aquí —repuso, señalando la parte central de la hoja. —Prometo no hacerte daño y dejarte entrar si lo haces, Alfred.

Con temblorosas manos el niño tomó la pluma, su pequeña mano fue apresada por la del hombre que la llevó a las heridas por las que brotaba la escarlata tinta a utilizar, humedeciendo la punta de la pluma. Lo soltó y observó con deleite cada palabra que era escrita, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de una excitante alegría. En cuanto la pluma se despegó del papel y los nombres resplandecieron, el hombre de negra vestimenta se aferró al libro y carcajeó alegre cuando escuchó los primeros gritos aterrados en su mente, proveniente de dos niñas del pueblo de Salem.

Se puso de pie y cumplió su promesa, alejándose del cuerpo físico de la pequeña colonia, que se quedó llorando en la entrada de su puerta, escuchando también a las niñas gritar en su cabeza, al ser atormentadas y lastimadas por algo que sus ojos no veían.

Justo en ese instante lejos de aquellas tierras el mar se agitó furioso, las olas golpeaban con más violencia la estructura del majestuoso navío que resistía el agresivo embate al que se veía sometido. Las velas eran casi arrancadas de su posición, en las que se mantenía más por costumbre que por determinación. Los hombres hacían un esfuerzo por mantenerse en su lugar, gritándose el uno al otro para servir con fiel lealtad a su riesgosa labor.

El capitán dentro de su camarote se enderezó con brusquedad justo cuando el cielo se iluminó con la plenitud que solo un rayo podría ofrecer en el turbulento océano, el potente trueno que le siguió hizo retumbar la estructura entera de la embarcación. Pero eso no fue lo que inquietó al rubio hombre de ojos verdes, si no la certeza que acompañó al hecho, una de sus más fuertes amigas había caído asesinada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de involuntarias lágrimas, le dolía la pérdida y lo que ésta significaba. Ignorando el adverso clima al que estaba acostumbrado, una burbujeante e hirviente cólera se instaló en su pecho para aumentar de espeluznante manera, digna de hacer temblar al más valiente hombre que le viera. Nadie desafiaba al Rey del mar, al Imperio Británico y aquel que dañara a sus hijos mágicos o humanos e hiciera peligrar la seguridad de su amada colonia, de su pequeño niño se enfrentaría a su furia, no importaba lo que fuera.

Su postura cambió, sus ojos brillaron con sed de venganza, una sonrisa sádica y cínica se dibujó en sus carnosos labios y más que el capitán de una Armada recordó al Pirata que hasta hace unos años causaba horror en el que tuviera el infortunio de verlo.

Sus pasos retumbaron, su presencia fue captada de inmediato por sus hombres, que contralaron lo mejor que pudieron el escalofrío que les recorrió, hasta el clima pareció sentir la fuerte atmosfera que irradiaba el hombre pues disminuyó ligeramente en bravura.

—Nueva ruta, vamos a América —ordenó en un tono que recordaba al rugido de un enfurecido león.

Su tripulación se movió a la orden, cambiando de dirección. Hasta que uno de sus subordinados, con voz ahogada y sacando un valor que no conocía murmuró lo suficientemente audible.

—Pero Señor, debemos llevar el informe a su Majestad.

Arthur le fulminó con la mirada, provocando que el desdichado se encogiera y lamentara haber abierto la boca. Sin embargo sus palabras enfriaron la mente del capitán, apretó los dientes y por un instante pensó en ignorar a la Reina, pero era incapaz de hacerlo, no a su Señora. Con una amarga resignación, que se reflejó en el mar que abatió con mayor rudeza, se hizo del control del barco.

Aquellos hombres nunca habían realizado tan rápido un viaje y menos en las deplorables condiciones climáticas en que lo efectuaron. En cuanto pisaron suelo inglés la niebla de la región les hizo compañía, extendiéndose de manera amenazante, cualquiera que le atribuyera emociones aseguraría que se trataba de una delirante tristeza.

Para el Imperio Británico los días que estuvo en sus tierras fueron de los más angustiantes y apremiantes que recordaba. Sin embargo no se comparaba a la vorágine de tormentosos pensamientos que abrumaban a Arthur Kirkland con respecto a su amado niño. Nunca se imaginó sentir antipatía ante su querida Reina que lo mantenía retenido, ultimando los detalles que a él le parecían innecesarios. Odió las dos semanas que tardó en partir y más aún los meses que pasaron para que pudiera llegar a tierras americanas.

Sus agrios presentimientos se confirmaron cuando no visualizó a su hermanito en la parte más alta del acantilado, que estaba en el puerto. La presencia del niño ahí se había hecho tan habitual que era casi un ritual, una arraigada costumbre, que no se rompería al menos que algo terrible hubiese pasado. Algo dentro de él se hundió, con rapidez descendió del navío y se adentró en el camino que lo llevaría a casa.

El cielo lucía de un gris que recordaba más a tierras británicas que americanas, la desolación se respiraba en el aire y se reflejaba en el ambiente de las pocas personas que se cruzaban en su camino; todas con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la frente, a encontrarse con los ojos de alguien. Los movimientos eran rápidos y llenos de precaución, mientras rezaban en un bajo susurro, alejándose sobresaltados de cualquier animal que se les cruzara, con las alarmas a tope, expectantes de que nadie los observara en esa interacción.

La bella casa de Massachusetts, en el centro del bosque ofrecía un aspecto que era capaz de alejar al que la visualizara, tenía un aura mística tan hipnotizante que extrañamente repelía, como si augurara peligros al que se dejara llevar por su seducción.

Pero eso jamás intimidaría al mágico Imperio Británico, a Sir Arthur que había crecido con la magia blanca y negra como parte de su vida diaria. Con Merlín como guía. Abrió las puertas de la casona, esperando que el ama de llaves se le acercara, pero nadie llegó, sus pasos producían un mínimo eco y a lo lejos le llegaban murmullos, provenientes de uno de los salones.

_Pater Noster, qui es in caelis_

_sanctificétur nomen Tuum_

_adveniat Regnum Tuum_

_fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra_

Respetuosamente espero que terminaran el rezo. Le llamó la atención que todos los trabajadores estuvieran reunidos, repitiendo religiosamente cada una de las palabras en latín y no en inglés, lenta y claramente. Acompañó cada una de las frases en un murmullo casi inaudible, buscando captar la voz de su niño. La cual no encontró.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio al terminar, en un gesto aliviado que no pasó desapercibido por el británico.

Lucy el ama de llaves y la nana de Alfred fue la primera en salir y ver al Señor de la casa esperando tras las puertas, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Gracias al Cielo —logró decir la mujer, después de unos desesperantes minutos. Los trabajadores tras de ella lucían igual o más aliviados ante la presencia de Arthur.

—¿Dónde está Alfred? —cuestionó al instante, con la voz más ronca y grave de lo habitual.

—En su habitación mi Señor —contestó, acompañando al imponente hombre de ojos verdes, que inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar. Espero unos minutos como si le costara hablar, cuando al fin soltó en un angustiante sollozo—: fue terrible mi Señor, lo encontré en la puerta, con la muñeca lastimada, empapado, temblaba y no reaccionaba Señor.

La mujer detuvo su andar, incapaz de seguir, con el nudo en la garganta y los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Arthur se quedó helado una fracción de segundos, para casi al instante tomar con brusquedad a la mujer por los brazos.

—¿Cómo está ahora? —fue lo único capaz de preguntar, ante la vorágine de emociones que se agolparon en su interior.

Ella no pudo responder, pues lloraba casi con desconsuelo, lo que aterró como nunca al antiguo pirata. Por lo que soltó a la trabajadora y corrió en dirección a la habitación de su colonia.

Cuando entró, al dormitorio éste estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminado por unas cada vez más consumidas velas, las cortinas estaban totalmente corridas, por lo que ningún rayo de luz natural penetraba en la estancia. Sin embargo se podía distinguir con toda claridad unas siluetas que se deformaban ante las llamas, dándole un lúgubre y espantoso aspecto a las paredes de la habitación.

Pues se trataba de unas muñecas de tela colocadas en una de las esquinas de la alcoba, éstas tenían los piecitos a varios centímetros del suelo, sostenidas por una soga amarrada al cuello, la cabeza de las figuras en algunas estaba hacía atrás y en otras de costado. Inglaterra contuvo el aliento, pues la mirada era desagradable en todos los aspectos ¿había su niño hecho eso? Realmente esperaba que eso no significara una reproducción de la realidad.

Se adentró más en el cuarto y justo en el centro de la cama, abrazándose y en posición fetal estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos en los últimos tres meses. Su cabello de un intenso rubio se veía apagado, con los mechones lacios. Su piel blanca pero siempre acompañada de un bello rubor provocado por la hiperactividad, se encontraba sumamente pálida, carente de cualquier tonalidad rojiza, y sus hermosos ojos azules, llenos de radiante alegría, ahora lucían un desesperanzador azul, que recordaba más al gris del cielo invernal que al celeste primaveral.

El Imperio Británico se acercó a la cama, observando con infinita tristeza y frustración a su hermanito. No vio reacción cuando se sentó a su lado, hasta que pasó la mano por el dorado cabello, en un gesto lleno de amor.

Alfred movió los ojos, encontrando los verdes de su adorado hermano. Por un instante la calidez inundó la bonita y tierna mirada.

Los fuertes brazos británicos rodearon el cuerpo del pequeño, protegiéndolo, trasmitiéndole todo el cariño que sentía, mientras le murmuraba suaves y reconfortantes palabras.

Primero inseguro, pero después con más fuerza el niño correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose a la ropa del Imperio. Su cuerpo se desahogó en pequeñas sacudidas, liberando el temor que sentía en desesperadas lágrimas. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando al fin pudo murmurar, en un tono de voz suave y frágil.

—Las están matando… ¡son inocentes! Las brujas son las que mienten… —su voz se quebró y sus celestes ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas, al pequeño le dolía y aterrorizaba el miedo que sentía su gente. La cual actuaba de manera irracional y contra cualquier lógica, encerrando cada día a más personas en condiciones inhumanas sólo por las palabras de unas cuántas.

Los verdes ojos de Arthur se suavizaron al ver a su niño en ese estado, lo acunó como si de un recién nacido se tratara. No entendía lo que ocurría, pero ya lo averiguaría, no pensaba dejar que esa situación siguiera avanzando.

—No estás solo, hijo mío —su voz llena de calidez, reconfortó a Alfred, que cerró los ojos y centró su atención en lo bien que se sentían los brazos de su adorado Inglaterra.

— ¿Me cantarías?

El Imperio sonrío con ternura, fortaleciendo el agarre y comenzando a cantar en un ronco susurro, bajo y cálido: _"Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener una vida sin la tentación, de delirios de oro y poder…"_ Alfred cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el poder de tan lindas y sabias palabras. Había necesitado y extrañado tanto a su hermano. "_… que no te abracen el odio y el mal…"_ Arrugó la nariz ante la punzada de dolor que llegó tan de golpe que emitió un pequeño quejido.

—Otra vez, las están colgando —sollozó entrecortadamente, Inglaterra entendió las palabras, pero no dejó de cantar, aferrando más a su lindo niño, como si así pudiera dejar de sentir éste el dolor, cosa que sabía no pasaría, eran males de nación, pero debía aprender a contenerlas. _"… que el amor que en ti yo he volcado de ese tienes mucho que dar…"_

El par de hadas británicas que vivían con Trece Colonias aparecieron junto a los dos; lucían tan bellas como tristes, empezaron a crear una fantasía con las palabras de la canción "_…que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan ver que mañana otro día será…" _Alfred empezó a relajar las manos que se aferraban a Inglaterra, sintiendo la seguridad que sólo su tutor le podía ofrecer, alejando el dolor ante la muerte de sus habitantes. Pero aún temía, ya que no quería dormir y ser testigo de lo que pasaba en sus tierras, no quería volver a ver las muertes en su mente. Inglaterra se dio cuenta por lo que enfatizó la promesa de la canción _"… duerme, duerme, aquí estaré…" _Alfred supo que era verdad, por lo que se adentró al fin en un reparador sueño _"… las nubes serán tu colchón, que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen de acariciar pues tú eres mi Don."_

Arthur repitió la canción varias veces más, meciéndose con su Colonia, sin relajar el agarre. Mientras observaba la pequeña carita del niño. Su mirada se detuvo en las marcas que tenía en la muñeca, que pese a ser de meses lucían frescas, como si acabaran de ocurrir. Un destello lúgubre apareció en sus ojos y su mirada se ensombreció. La noche hizo su aparición, oscureciendo aún más la habitación.

La temperatura del cuarto descendió varios grados de golpe. El viento en el exterior rugió con ferocidad. Gran Bretaña frunció la frente y sus gruesas cejas formaron una severa línea recta, sus ojos verdes volvieron a resplandecer amenazadoramente, contrastando con la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, aumentando el temible y peligroso aspecto que tenía.

Las hadas se encogieron en sí mismas, desapareciendo con brusquedad la ilusión, colocándose detrás del Imperio. Las ventanas se abrieron casi con un estallido. Arthur arrulló al pequeño en sus brazos, para que no despertara. El viento que entró apagó las velas. Y un hombre de negra vestimenta se dejó ver fuera de la casa, con sus pies suspendidos en el aire con total naturalidad.

Alfred se encogió entre sueños, inquieto, su respiración se entrecortó ligeramente y sus pequeñas manos aferraron con debilidad la tela de la ropa de su guardián. Pero no despertó.

La furia brilló en los ojos de Inglaterra, que en esos momentos recordaba más a un encolerizado león que a un elegante caballero. La burla se dejó ver en los regios rasgos de la criatura con aspecto de hombre frente a él, que sin permiso no podía acceder a la casa, pero controlaba y agredía manipulando la naturaleza.

—No eres bienvenido aquí —silbó, aterrorizando a las hadas que también se pegaron al cuerpo de su nación, en busca de su calidez y protección.

—¿En serio? Yo no lo creo así, dado que él _técnicamente _forma parte de mí, es mío —contestó altivo. Reconocía la fuerza que emanaba el ser mágico frente a él, de lo más peligrosos, los creados con el temor y los prejuicios de los pobladores de la propia nación. Pero eso jamás lo intimidaría, después de todo a él no podría tocarlo. Con burla agregó—: Tu poder es tan limitado…

Haciendo posible lo que parecía no serlo, el viento rugió con mayor violencia, algunos troncos tronaron cayendo sobre la casa, emitiendo un sordo sonido; lejanos, se alcanzaron a escuchar gritos llenos de pánico y angustia de varios trabajadores.

Sin embargo lo que cambió por un instante la expresión segura, altanera y soberbia de Inglaterra fue el que su hermanito se encogiera, ahogando una expresión de dolor. La verdad embonó a la perfección en el rompecabezas mental del británico, que comprendió lo ocurrido. Pasó de la preocupación a la rabia y fue el momento de la mágica criatura para alejarse, reconociendo el peligro.

—Lo has notado. Sí, firmó. ¿Qué hará ahora papá? Nada. Solo le queda ver al poderoso Imperio… la caída por sus propias manos de sus tierras, de su bebé… Lo que es el poder del miedo.

Con esas últimas palabras, llenas de sorna, el ser desapareció. El viento inmediatamente se relajó, como si fuera liberado de su yugo. La blanquecina luz de la luna reinó dentro de la habitación.

Las hadas con su carita completamente humedecida, le rogaron por el perdón a su nación, el cual los vio con ojos llenos de amor y tristeza. Le explicaron cómo se habían dado los hechos y ayudaron con magia a reparar los daños y borrar la memoria de los trabajadores. Inglaterra se recostó con el niño en brazos, sin despegarse de él, pensando, recordando, planeando. Cuando las pequeñas y poderosas hadas culminaron sus labores. Una de ellas de negro cabello le preguntó:

—¿Ya sabéis qué hacer?

El Imperio la miró, respiró profundo y asintió.

—Es algo que él debe vencer, yo únicamente puedo permanecer a su lado. La firma ya no puede ser borrada y eso lo deja sumamente vulnerable, pero si su gente enfrenta sus miedos y sobre todo los prejuicios, liberándose… podríamos bloquearle la magia, eso lo mantendrá protegido de más criaturas que quieran dañarlo.

Las hadas se miraron con tristeza, intuían que ésa podía ser la respuesta. Y no les gustaba, pues limitaban la cultura mágica de una nación, las criaturas que existían serían ignoradas, condenadas a la soledad y el país, ya no sería capaz de verlas ¿cómo podrían cubrir un vacío mágico? Sin contar que lo exponía a otros peligros, los espirituales…

—Sé lo que piensan y a mí tampoco me gusta.

—¿Y los espíritus? Los seres mágicos no podrán atacarlo, bien, pero ¿qué pasará con las almas que se quedan estancadas?

—Tampoco será capaz de visualizarlos y ellos no podrán dañarlo, tal vez en algún momento llegue a sentirlos, pero aunque les llegara a temer no serían capaz de volver a hacerle algo como esto.

Ellas veían en los ojos de su Imperio el trabajo que le costaba tomar esa decisión, por lo que no insistieron. Sabían que era la única forma de protegerlo, miraron a Alfred dormir y asintieron, esperando que fuera capaz de luchar, que su gente entrara en razón y pararan lo que se visualizaba como una masacre.

La presencia de Arthur benefició mucho a Alfred, que al sentirse acompañado por su hermano también se sentía más seguro, sobre todo mostraba más disposición en realizar alguna actividad, pues Inglaterra no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. Con el paso de los días empezó a salir de la cama, después de su cuarto a los patios del lugar.

Sin embargo Alfred seguía mostrándose agresivo a cualquiera que se acercara a las muñecas, incluso le pidió a Arthur que no las tocara y había momentos en que solo centraba su atención a estas, colocando más, exigiéndole a su ama de llaves la creación de cada una y las características con la que las quería. Al Imperio le desagradaba ese comportamiento por parte de su pequeño Trece Colonias, pero entendía las acciones y lo permitía.

Ya que Arthur estaba informado de la histeria colectiva que recorría Massachusetts, pero también de la duda que comenzaba a surgir en algunos comerciantes, que ya empezaban a mostrarse incrédulos antes los juicios, pero sobre todo a las acusaciones. Por su parte él no se metió en esos asuntos, le asqueaba pensar en lo absurda, mentirosa y manipulable que podía ser la gente, además prefería mantener a la Corona Británica alejada de aquello, aunque si los juicios se mantenían, se verían forzados a intervenir.

Junto con sus hadas el Imperio fue bloqueando de forma gradual la magia a su preciado niño, guardándola en el fondo del pequeño. Ambas criaturas británicas, juraron vivir con su protegido, intentando que el vacío mágico que estaba formándose se llenara con su ser y poder. Sin embargo una de ellas tuvo un momento de vacilación, de añoranza tan imperceptible que la fisura que se formó no pudo ser apreciada.

Al tiempo que eso ocurría, los pobladores de Massachusetts se hartaban más de la situación, las pérdidas económicas y humanas los fastidiaban más que su temor a lo sobrenatural y, la ambición se sobrepuso al miedo. Pocos eran los que manifestaban lo absurdo de las radicales ideas, pero muchos eran los que dejaban de alentarlas y la crisis cedió, los comerciantes ironizaban sobre el asunto, el arrepentimiento y la realidad de los actos aterrizó con brutal fuerza sobre los colonos, casi igual de efectivo que la histeria y el miedo.

Esos cambios se manifestaron en Alfred, que al ritmo de ellos se mostraba más seguro y sonriente, incrédulo ante las fantasías y lo sobrenatural, relegándolo a efímeros sueños y no a duras realidades. Rechazaba las historias míticas de su tutor, optando por las bélicas, prefería oír sobre los barcos y piratas vandálicos que debían ser castigados a las de duendes, dragones y castillos que antes amaba.

Su mirada constantemente se perdía en la intensidad e inmensidad del azul del cielo. Mientras alzaba los brazos y se movía como si tuviera la intensión de volar, la valentía tomó un nuevo significado, ya no era solo enfrentar los miedos, también importaba el proteger a los demás, el ayudar y ser de utilidad. Y sus sueños ya no eran acompañados por algún conejito de peluche.

Las hadas y demás criaturas mágicas, sentían la frialdad hacía ellas, reconocían la soledad y el olvido al que poco a poco se sometían, pero la guía de las dos comprometidas guardianas les mantendría con vida. La ruptura completa se dio, cuando la magia fue totalmente bloqueada en una noche sin luna, idéntica a la que inició todo.

Cuando el sol iluminó con intensidad el poblado americano Arthur encontró a Alfred tirando las horrorosas muñecas que tanto lo incomodaban, mientras murmuraba alegre.

—_Es mejor dejar libres a diez sospechosas de brujería que condenar a una inocente_.

Ambos llamaron al ama de llaves que se encargó de tirarlas, aunque ésta en el último momento y encariñada con su trabajo prefirió guardarlas en una caja de madera, en el sótano, sin informar a sus señores.

Alfred también tomó la decisión de preparar una mudanza, pues se cambiarían de casa, tal vez a Nueva Inglaterra, pero ya no quería estar en la de Massachusetts. Arthur después mandaría a construir otra, pues cada nación, debía mantener un hogar en cada estado. Pero antes de salir, el pequeño rubio tomaría al que varias décadas fue su fiel acompañante afelpado, su conejito y lo colgaría, también del cuello en alguna de las ventanas, ajeno a la vista de cualquier curioso, lo que incluía a sus hermanos.

Una linda sonrisa se coló en sus labios y muy bajito, tanto que nadie lo escuchó, ni las guardianas que estaban atadas a suelo americano por libre decisión, se despidió burlón del hombre de negro, atrapado en el interior de la casa.

—Debes saber, que la ambición y el interés son más fuerte que el horror… y que el amor, siempre da luz en la oscuridad.

—Pero ambos son eternos —el ser mágico respondió, aunque ya no fuera escuchado y el niño se alejara, sin ser capaz de volver a verlo, sentirlo o mantenerlo. Pero no olvidaba que la historia siempre deja huella… e incluso de esos hechos había pequeñas fisuras que podrían hacer que en algún momento resurgiera. Después de todo, las mágicas criaturas siniestras también podían mantener la esperanza y existían fisuras en el ritual que se las daban.

**Notas del fanfic:**

¡Gracias por leer! Y más algo tan extenso :D

Yei, lo acabé, me tomó casi todas mi vacaciones (más o menos dos meses) hacerlo y aunque tuve que dejar de lado un poco otras historias, lo concluí :D. Desde hace mucho deseaba crear un fic de suspenso y con Hetalia se me dio la oportunidad perfecta. La inspiración me la dio, los días lluviosos, la música de Hagga y Mago de Oz principalmente (aunque otros grupos góticos también fueron de ayuda).

Veamos, la historia tiene contenido histórico o semi histórico como prefieran verlo, por lo que a explicar:

El perro negro que aparece es el _Grimm_, que también se le conoce como el guardián de los cementerios. Hago referencia a esta criatura, porque los puritanos de Salem, alegaban que un enorme perro negro acompañaba al misterioso hombre de negro (el Diablo) y a las brujas. Es de creencia popular que las brujas se podían transformar o eran acompañadas por un gato negro. Y el ave amarilla así la describen, como un pájaro que le "chupaba" los dedos o algún dedo a las brujas O_Ou

En cuanto al rezo en latín, es el Padre Nuestro, lo agregué con todo el respeto porque, se decía que las brujas(o) eran incapaz de decirlo, para no ofender a nadie y por el mismo respeto a las palabras opté por no ponerlo completo.

La canción de cuna y sé que estuvo mal de mi parte u.u, pero pensé era la que mejor quedaba no tiene nada que ver con los hechos. Es la de _Duerme_ del grupo Mago de Oz. La letra era de lo más linda y apropiada.

Planee que al final quedara un tanto canon con la actitud que Hidekaz le dio a Alfred en su grandiosa obra. Espero haberlo logrado :D…

Y en cuanto a lo que se refiere a Salem las fuentes que tengo son de un documental de History Channel, la película (que ya tenía tiempo que vi) e información en internet y es la siguente:

El Pastor Samis Partis encontró a su hijas, dos niñas de 9 y 11 años, gritando y siendo lastimadas por algo que no veían (brujas o espectros de estas, dijeron), las heridas eran en lugares inaccesibles para ellas, por lo que no se sabía que les ocurría, los médicos cuando no entendían lo acusaban a actos de brujas (los pensamientos a alrededor de esto eran cada vez más débiles en Europa pero persistían en América, en específico en la población puritana). Los ataques poco a poco empezaron a incrementar, primero en Salem y luego se extendieron en toda la región. Esto inicio más o menos a finales de abril e inicios de mayo, en septiembre fue cuando más muertes hubo y se colgaba hasta la muerte a las personas, más de 20 fueron asesinadas y 100 encarceladas en condiciones terribles.

Irónicamente se perdonaba a las que se declaraban culpables y se condenaba a las que se negaban a inculpar a las otras o se declaraban inocentes. A ciencia cierta no se sabe lo que pasó, se a acusado a histeria colectiva provocada por hongos alucinógenos y similares, pero de la misma forma se a desestimado. Por lo que la opinión general (y al mía en lo personal) que mentían, las niñas "atacas" mentían, por ello quise dejarlas a ellas como las verdaderas brujas con las palabras de Alfred.

De igual forma y por lo que entendí no hubo intervención de la Corona Británica en su colonia (sí Trece Colonias se llamaba antes de ser Estados Unidos) claro que si hay un error mí corrige ;). Fue la propia administración la que puso orden, ante lo estúpidos e injustos que eran los juicios.

Tal vez y muuuy tal vez podría ser editado (la emoción por subirlo le ganó a mis ganas de última revisión ortográfica y lógica-secuencial) solo para mínimas correcciones.

Creo que eso es todo, el final es semi-abierto, daría para una secuela ¿no creen? XDD. Aunque de esa sí no prometo nada y menos ante lo cercano que está el final de mis vacaciones… Pero bueno, por favor si alguien concluyó de leer toooodo esto dígame que les pareció, _¿reviews?_** Pues son los lectores, con sus comentarios los que le dan vida a una historia, los autores solo les damos el cuerpo.**

**Saludos ;)**


End file.
